


What Kind of a Person is MC, Anyway?

by SamIsNotLegend



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Ajin!MC, Blood, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, I'm playing around with MC, More Relationships to be added, More tags to be added, Multi, OOC MC, Some Romance, Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform, Temporary Character Death, Violence, adrenaline junkie!MC, adventure-y, because I like to come up with interesting ideas about her, crossovers, esp!MC, happy endings, magic sometimes, more to come - Freeform, mysterious MC, no knowledge of anything but mystic messenger needed, shapeshifting!MC, some gore, some violence, street racer!MC, universe altertions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamIsNotLegend/pseuds/SamIsNotLegend
Summary: Who is MC? She could be anyone as far as the RFA knows... A collection of one-shots featuring unexpected sides of the RFA's newest member. Each one-shot takes place in its own universe. Send me your own ideas for MC and I'll try to write them!Chapter one: on the subject of immortality...





	1. Ajin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a beta. Send me a message if you're interested. Feel free to point out any mistakes as well. Also. SPOILERS FOR JAEHEE'S ROUTE. You've been warned.

**Jaehee**

A tremendous crash followed by a startled yelp of pain shocked Jaehee from where she was busy cleaning the café windows.

“MC?!” She dropped what she was doing immediately, and sprinted to the back, where her girlfriend had been working. She froze in the doorway. Blood. A lot of it. And MC, sitting on the ground, that ugly chandelier she had been replacing crushing her left leg.

“Shit…” MC hissed, looking down at her leg.

Before Jaehee could move, MC grasped the chandelier with both hands and threw it off of herself. “MC, no!” Jaehee cried, rushing to her partner’s side. Fresh blood began pouring from her leg in the absence of the rusty of chandelier, and Jaehee began to shake as she realized that the light had likely punctured a main artery in her girlfriend’s leg.

“Ambulance! W-we need an ambulance!” Jaehee fumbled for her cellphone but before she could dial MC suddenly grasped both her wrists. “Jaehee, look at me.” She commanded in a surprisingly strong tone.

“MC! We-we need to get you to a hospital!”

“No, we don’t. Jaehee.” MC released her hold on one of her hands to grasp her chin, forcing her to look into MC’s eyes. Her gaze was strong, fierce; Jaehee had never seen her  
girlfriend wear such an expression. “The chandelier cut my femoral artery. I’ll bleed out before they arrive.”

Jaehee let out a strangled sob and began fumbling with her cell phone. The blood was making the touch screen too slick. She couldn’t – “Jaehee, babe, I need you to look at me, okay? I’m going to be fine.”

Jaehee looked up again, searching MC’s eyes desperately.  
“I’ve been meaning to tell you anyway. Now is a good time.” MC’s breathing was coming faster, her face getting paler, and the pool of blood growing around them. No, Jaehee thought, suddenly grasping her partners hands tightly. She couldn’t lose her! No, no, MC meant everything to her, she couldn’t…!  
Jaehee’s thoughts were so frantic that she almost missed it when her partner said, “I’m an Ajin, Jaehee, I will be fine.”

Ajin. Demi-human. A being incapable of dying. The facts came to Jaehee without prompt. Immortal humans hunted down by the government and said to be worth a small fortune to whoever managed to catch one.

“I – what?” She stared at her girlfriends face for half a moment. “What?”

“I’m an Ajin.” She repeated firmly, her lips losing their color. “I’ll be out for a few minutes, okay Jaehee? Don’t panic. Wait for me, got it? Do not call an ambulance. Do not. Wait. Five minutes… is all I need. Okay? Tell me you’ll… wait…”

Her eyes were fluttering closed, her hand fell from Jaehee’s face.

“MC… no! Waitwaitwait! Don’t…!”

“Jaehee… wait. Tell… me…”

Jaehee swallowed. “Five minutes, right?! Five minutes! Come back to me, MC!” She swallowed, determined. She wouldn’t call an ambulance. If MC was an Ajin that would only put her in danger.

MC was silent, and shakily, Jaehee pressed two fingers to her girlfriends pulse point. Nothing. She sobbed. Pulling MC’s body to her chest. “MC… MC… come back… please… please….”

She didn’t come back after five minutes.

She came back after two.

MC sucked in a large breath, her arms immediately coming up to wrap around Jaehee.

“M!” Jaehee cried, pulling away. MC was sitting up, her bright amber eyes fixed onto Jaehee’s. Color had returned to her face, and she was breathing easily.

“I’m back, Jaehee.” She smiled. Jaehee began sobbing anew. “Hey, hey, shh... I’m okay, babe, I’m okay.”

“You… you died…” Jaehee sobbed, her hands clutching at MC’s shirt.

“Yeah…” MC pulled her forward gently, until Jaehee found herself cradled in her girlfriends lap. “It happens sometimes. But don’t worry, love. I come back, I always come back.”

“You came back…” Jaehee repeated, whispering. “You came back…!” She surged upward, catching her girlfriend’s lips in a searing kiss. MC hummed in surprise, but kissed her back quickly. Jaehee didn’t often initiate kisses, but given the circumstances it wasn’t surprising. The coffee shop owner suddenly pulled away, to the disappointment of her partner. “Your leg!” She slid off MC’s lap to examine the offended limb.

“It’s fine.” MC assured her, straightening and bending it. “Dying heals me all up.”

“Really?” She exclaimed, leaning over examine it anyway. There wasn’t so much as a scratch.

“Really, really.” MC assured her. “Let’s clean up, alright? We’re filthy.”  
Jaehee looked down at her now blood-covered work clothes. MC’s blood. She began tearing up again. “Oh, Jaehee… come here, love.” Jaehee did just that, crawling back into her partner’s lap.”

“I thought I lost you.” She whispered, holding MC fiercely

“Never.” MC whispered, holding Jaehee just as tightly. “I’ll never leave you. You don’t need to worry about losing me, ever. I’ll always come back to you.”

It was another hour before they got around to cleaning up. MC showing Jaehee the proper way to dispose of the blood and their ruined clothes.  
Every now and again Jaehee would have to stop to hold MC for a minute. She was so lucky, she knew.

“I love you,” MC whispered at one point, rubbing their noses together.

“I love you, too.”

Later in the day, Zen surprised them by stopping by for a visit. He had intended to help them a bit with the café, but the three of them just ended up watching some of Zen’s  
musicals on DVD. If he noticed the way the two women held each other closer than normal, he didn’t say anything.

Jaehee squeezed her girlfriends hand tighter from where they were sitting together on the couch. The night was winding down, and she finally felt as if she was coming to terms with what had happened that morning. This would change a lot, she knew. Jaehee would do everything in her power to make sure that no one else ever found out about MC’s demi-human status. Feeling MC’s eyes on her, she leaned over to press a chaste kiss to her partner’s lips.

“Partners?” MC mouthed silently at her in the darkened room.

“Partners.” She mouthed back, smiling.


	2. Racing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEVEN'S ROUTE

**Vanderwood**

Agent Vanderwood gritted his teeth as he quickly scanned the documents Seven had provided him. To the – well no, to anyone who didn’t know, they were various identification papers. A social security card, driver’s license, birth certificate, college and high school diplomas, they were all here. Even he, a trained professional, failed to find anything wrong with them. According to Seven, the person in these papers, him, was even in the national registry.

“Hurry and make your decision.” The woman standing on the other side of the car ordered. Vanderwood glared at her to little affect; her steely gaze remained unflinching. He’d already made his decision though. A chance like this, to disappear completely, was too big to pass up.

“Alright, jeez!” He hissed, and the woman, MC, he thought her name was, smiled and climbed into the driver’s seat of the car. “Hey hold on,” he protested, “you can’t-”

“Vanderwood.” The comm. in his ear crackled to life. “What’s your status.”

“Ah.” He scrambled to reply, “it seems Seven has placed some defensive measures around the information. Permission to approach him, sir?”

“Permission granted. Take care of it Vanderwood.”

“Yes sir.”

The line went quiet, and Vanderwood refocused just as Seven’s fiancé or whatever started the car. “Hey,” he leaned down, “I’m gonna drive. Move over.”

“Like hell you are.” She retorted, and the agent blinked in surprise. Wasn’t she supposed to be really sweet or something? “Get the fuck in, already. We don’t have all day.”

Wordlessly, he could only obey. Perhaps this was a part of the plan Seven came up with?

“Buckle up,” she whispered, almost too quiet to hear. Vanderwood stared at her uneasily as he did so. The grip she held on the steering wheel was firm, not too tight nor too loose. Her eyes stared unblinkingly at the road in front of them, and as he watched her lips turned upward and parted to release a small gust of air. Alarms began ringing in his head. “Here we go,” she murmured, and slammed on the gas.

Vanderwood shrieked as the car leapt towards its impending doom in the form of a group of trees. At the last possible second, the car veered sideways, low-hanging branches slapping the side of the car.

His cries of terror drowned out the sound of his ex-boss yelling in his ear. Undeterred, the woman next to him hurtled down the country road at a terrifying speed. Tearing his eyes from where they narrowly managed to avoid careening sideways into the forest, Vanderwood stared, horrified, at MC. A shit-eating grin ate up half her face, and her wide eyes drank in the road in front of them.

Dear lord. He was going to die. This was how it was gonna end. This close to freedom, a civilian in the front seat of a car was going to kill him. Looking forward again, he screamed.

They made it to Seven and his brother in a record amount of time. Although it felt like an eternity to Vanderwood, MC had cut the two minute drive down to under thirty seconds. The car skidded, dare he say it, gracefully, to a sudden stop. Seven and his brother lining up perfectly with the back door of the car. Years as an agent kicking in, Vanderwood lurched to throw the door open for them. “Hurry, get in!”

Through the intercom still in his ear, he could hear his boss and the team scrambling to catch up. Seven all but threw his unconscious twin into the car, and was quick to follow himself. The moment the car door slammed close, the she-devil in the driver’s seat leapt back into action. Spinning the car around in a maneuver that defied physics, she was hurtling them back down the road they’d come from in a matter of seconds.

Vanderwood’s only source of comfort was the sound of Seven and his brother being thrown around in the back, as they’d failed to buckle up in time.  
Through his white-knuckled terror, the agent heard his boss order his men to open fire on the car. “They’re gonna fire on us!” He screamed in warning, moments before the first shot rang out. Apparently that brief warning was all the insane woman needed, as the car shot sideways, out of the firing path. Then it did so again, and again and again. During his training as an agent, he had learned evasive maneuvers, but this was some next level shit right here. This was – he swallowed. This was the work of a professional. The agent doubted that even one bullet managed to hit the car.

Vanderwood allowed himself to begin to believe that they may actually make it out of this fiasco alive. Meanwhile, MC didn’t let up on the gas; she continued to fly down the winding mountain roads at a heart-stopping speed.

The car was silent for several long moments as they left the gunshots behind them. MC’s ecstatic grin from earlier had faded into a somewhat normal-looking smile, but if anything it was even more unsettling. No one should be allowed to look so goddamn peaceful while taking near ninety degree turns at seventy miles an hour.

“Fucking hell.” Vanderwood said, perhaps louder than he intended.

As if that was the cue, Seven leaned forward from the backseat to look at his girlfriend in awe. “MC, how –” he was thrown sideways at another turn before he could finish the question.

“Put your seatbelt on, you idiot!” Vanderwood yelled. Even with his seatbelt on, he was still being thrown around like a rag-doll. “And buckle up your creepy brother too!”

“MC,” Seven continued on, once he was presumably strapped in, “where did you… how can… uh…”

MC laughed, although she looked nervous. “Where did I learn to drive like this?”

“Um, yeah.”

“Oh, that’s, hm. Well it’s a little embarrassing…” Vanderwood watched, not at all amused, as a blush rose to cover MC’s cheeks and her shoulders hunched slightly. “I, um,” she continued, glancing into the rearview mirror. “I used to race.”

“Race?” Vanderwood questioned incredulously.

“What, like Nascar?” Seven grunted as he was thrown into the car door.

“Not quite… it was more like… illegal… street racing…”

Seven’s shoulders slumped in obvious relief, and Vanderwood burst out laughing. He couldn’t help it. What an appropriate way to end this little escapade. Seven’s girlfriend, whom he had gone on and on about being such a sweet, naïve little thing, was actually an adrenaline-junkie and a former criminal! Well at least she wasn’t an agent too, that would have gone very badly.

“Oh jeez,” Vanderwood giggled. “Guess we’re all criminals here, eh, Seven?” That got Vanderwood a swat from the hacker, but he managed to dodge it.

“I-its not like I was ever arrested!” MC protested hotly. “I never wrecked either! And anyway, it was a long time ago!”

“More importantly,” Seven said after a moment, “you saved us back there.” He leaned forward to kiss her cheek. “Thank you.” And then, whispering in her ear, “that was really fucking hot, babe.”

“Ew.” Vanderwood pushed Seven back into his seat. “Save it for the bedroom, you gross couple.”

“Alright.” Seven smiled.

“Guess we will.” MC purred, staring into the rearview mirror.

Vanderwood’s stomach lurched, although if it was from the obvious sexual tension in the air or a delayed affect from MC’s insane driving, he couldn’t tell. Probably both.


	3. Growl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More spoilers! For Zen's route this time.

**MC**

A loud, incessant buzzing roused MC from where she had been toeing the line of sleep and wakefulness. Humming out a quiet groan, she waved in the darkness for a bit before finally locating her cell on the coffee table.

“Hello?” She murmured into the receiver.

“MC!” Zen’s panicking voice on the other line immediately finished waking her up, and she sat up, concerned. “Are you alright?!” He demanded.

“I’m fine…”

“I – I mean, are you safe right now? There’s – will you check your windows and door? Make sure they’re locked!”

“Yes, of course” She agreed, standing up from the couch to do just that. “What’s going on, Zen?”

“I – well you know I sometimes have these dreams, and they, they come true…” Zen paused, and MC found herself nodding, even though she knew Zen couldn’t see her.

“Yes, I remember.” She murmured, latching an open window closed.

“I had one tonight,” he sounded choked, possibly close to tears. “I – in it you were kidnapped. A guy with white hair… I don’t know how he got in, but… god… just… just be careful, alright?”

“I will.” MC promised as she finished testing the locks. “All the windows and doors are locked tight.”

  
“Good. That’s… that’s good. I guess I’ll get going then.” He still sounded very upset, and MC knew she couldn’t let him go just like that.

“Hold on,” She said, holding the phone closer to her ear. “Let’s talk for a little longer. You’re probably not going to sleep right now anyway, right?”

“…No, probably not,” he admitted. “But I don’t want to keep you awake, either. A beautiful lady such as yourself needs her rest.”

MC giggled. “You too, Zen. Isn’t it exhausting, being so beautiful all the time?”

He laughed, and MC felt the thrill of victory race down her spine.

Later that night, after Zen had finally put his foot down and demanded that they both get some rest, MC sat at the kitchen table and nursed a cup of tea. She didn’t feel quite ready to go to bed yet. Opening the messenger app, she responded to a few RSVP’s from guests and contemplated Zen’s dream.

She didn’t doubt that it really was a dream from the future; there were many mysteries in the world, she knew. If she was being honest with herself, Zen’s prophetic abilities were extremely comforting. Although things were still new between them, MC didn’t think she was the only one who had been hit hard with feelings. She liked Zen a lot, and the fact that he had some mysterious magic around him soothed the worries she felt about the magic around her. She didn’t think Zen was the type to judge or run away screaming, but the extra little reassurance bolstered her confidence by miles. MC felt like she could be herself, her whole self, around him. It was incredible.

Rinsing her mug out in the sink, she wandered back over to the couch and sat down. From the way Zen described his dream, MC had received the impression that she was kidnapped during the daytime. So she was probably safe, at least for now. MC frowned. Perhaps she’d better be safe than sorry. Although it had been nearly a year since she’d last shifted, the change overtook her body as easily as it always had. Out of sight of prying eyes, MC yawned and curled up to sleep.

.  
.  
.

It was one thing after another. No sooner had she tucked her nose under her tail and settled into a comfortable position than her phone began buzzing again. Growling in annoyance, she shifted back and picked up her phone. It was Seven this time. In another circumstance she may have just let Seven do his thing and gone back to sleep, but in light of Zen’s dream she decided that it wouldn’t hurt to see what the redheaded hacker was up to. Entering the chat, she was immediately bombarded by Seven, and when she found out why, she felt the cold wash of fear enter her veins.

A bomb…? She wondered incredulously. It was ridiculous and way over the top stupid. No matter what Yoosung said, Rika was insane, MC decided right then and there. In the chat, MC let Seven talk without responding for several minutes. During that time, she managed to calm herself down enough to start thinking rationally. There was nothing she could do to change situation, and Seven was working hard to get the problem back under control. As frustrating as it was, there was nothing she could do. If she tried to leave, then the hackers might be waiting for her. And shifting outside of the apartment would only make the situation worse.

Sighing, she began responding to Seven’s panicky reassurances that he was taking care of the problem. Once Seven had left, she settled back down and attempted to fall asleep. Her heart refused to slow its racing until she eventually elected to shift again. It was useless in the situation, but it did succeed in calming her, at least enough so that she could fall into a restless sleep.

.  
.  
.

  
The next morning was deceptively calm. Zen was understandably furious, and the other RFA members shocked, but MC managed to get through her duties as the party planner in peace. The only problem was her shifting. Whether it was because of the anxiety itching at her back or the rather long time period where she’d been human before last night, MC felt the need to shift back and forth often. She made sure to stay out of the view of Seven’s camera, and stayed human throughout most of the day, but still found herself padding around on all fours more often than she’d like.

Perhaps because of this, the moment she heard something shatter in the living room, MC shifted. A man, white hair, just like Zen had predicted, was climbing through the window. She crouched down low and suppressed the growl that rose up in her throat. The man stepped gingerly onto the apartment floor, apparently mindful of the glass. He looked around, but failed to see her from where she crouched next to the couch. The man, Unknown, she was guessing, laughed.

“Are you hiding from me, little mouse?” He chuckled. “You can’t fool me, I know you’re in here somewhere. Why not come out and make it a little less painful for yourself?”

Mouse?

Her?

She growled before she could stop herself, and the man’s turquoise eyes flickered to her hiding spot. Discovered, she rose from her crouch and stalked forward a few steps, making sure to keep the low growl constant in her chest. The man did not smell right, she noticed. He smelled sick, like the way humans do when they have bad fevers. Fear seemed like a pretty regular thing for him, but as she moved forward the smell thickened. He was scared of her. Good.

“What…?” The man breathed. “No… this isn’t right. She’s not supposed to have a dog…” MC growled and snapped her jaws, hackles raised. Not a dog, she mentally corrected. She began to slowly circle the man, attempting to push him back towards the window. The fear she’d been smelling on him suddenly tripled, hinging on desperation. Whining in confusion, she backed off a bit. Cornered animals were the most dangerous, and this man’s emotions were all over the place. He was unpredictable.

Behind them, the doorbell rang. They both jumped in surprise, and Unknown’s eyes narrowed and left her for the first time since she’d revealed herself.

“Luciel…” He hissed, distracted. MC hesitated just a moment before she leapt forward. She’d been close enough that a single jump was all it took to reach him, and before he could even gather the air needed to shout, her powerful jaws closed around his leg and bit down.

His scream was shrill and coated in something she couldn’t identify, but it tasted like madness. She shook her head once and released him, backing out of his swinging range. Now leave. She mentally commanded. You won’t get what you wanted here. Get out. An electronic beep shifted her attention from the groaning man, and moments later Zen came running into the room, breathless.

Without even thinking about it, she barked a happy greeting, and her tail began wagging excitedly. Wow. Zen smelled even better to her now than he did before. There was something impossibly sweet and fresh about him. She loved it.

Seeing her, Zen suddenly skittered to the side in shock, “What?!” He exclaimed, and she was suddenly reminded that, oh yeah, he wouldn’t recognize her like this. “A wolf…?”

If possible, her tail began swinging even harder. Shaking his head, Zen tore his gaze from her and turned to Unknown. “You!” He growled, “Where is MC? What have you done with her?!” Suddenly feeling much more confident now that Zen was here, MC barked in agreement to his words, and refocused on the threat in front of them.

“I haven’t done anything.” The man sneered, grinding his teeth together harshly. Blood dripped slowly down his pant leg. “Her little guard dog here attacked me before I could even find her.” At the admission that he was indeed there for MC, Zen growled, sounding almost as wolf-like as she did, and took a threatening step forward. The smell of Unknown’s fear spiked again, and the white-haired man suddenly shrieked, backing up against the counter.

“Stay away from me!” He demanded, pulling out a small device from his pocket, “or I’ll blow this entire place up! Your girlfriend is still in here somewhere! And control that dog! Don’t let it near me!”

Zen froze, and MC mirrored him. The sick man had a hazy feel of determination about him; he might actually blow the place up. Tense, they both watched as he backed up to window and climbed back out of it, never taking his eyes off them. The moment he was out of sight, Zen swung around frantically.

“MC?! MC where are you? We’ve gotta go! He could blow this place up any moment!” His back to her, MC shifted and grabbed his arm.

“I’m here, Zen.” She said. “Let’s run.” She saw his eyes flash in understanding, but rather than comment on it, they sprinted out the door together.

.  
.  
.

Nearly an hour later, sitting on Zen’s couch with a warm cup of calming tea in her hands, MC smiled at Zen as he sat down next to her.

“So…” he began, draping a comfortable arm around her shoulders, “are you… a shapeshifter, a werewolf, or what?”

She laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this chapter was completely inspired by the movie Wolf Children. Please let me know what you thought of it! I've been getting all the reviews from you guys and I'm making notes on what MC's you guys are interested in seeing! I'll do as many as I can! Thank you for your support.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! And feel free to send me any ideas/head canons you have for MC as well! I'm looking forward to playing around with this.


End file.
